


scars to your beautiful

by GalRAD_Keith



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Depressed Keith, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Suicidal Lance, Therapy, i love em to death, mild angst?, my bois, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-01 02:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12146460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalRAD_Keith/pseuds/GalRAD_Keith
Summary: keith, a depressed teen, meets a suicidal boy named lance in therapy. they soon bond and decide that the world isn't so bad after all.((nothing is capitalized, just a heads up))





	scars to your beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> hi!!! if you're uncomfortable with suicide or depression, then please, don't read this.
> 
> EDIT: changed the title. didn't fit well.

keith looked around the room. he was one of the few there, which confused him. didn't the counselor say there would be more than this? he sighed and slouched his shoulders, then pulled out his phone and put on his headphones. finding a song, he absentmindedly started bouncing his leg, something he usually did when he was either bored or nervous. once the beat started to go and the singer started the song, he hummed along with the words of the song and drummed his fingers on his lap along to the beat. that's when a tall, skinny boy strolled into the room. he wore a green-ish jacket, and the sleeves went past his hands.

 

 _must cut himself._ keith thought to himself. the boy looked over at keith, and keith saw how empty his eyes looked. the boy waved and cracked a small little smile. keith, for the first time in a while, smiled back and waved. the boy got up from his seat and moved right next to keith, who paused his music and took off his headphones.

 

"hey." the boy whispered. the room was somewhat quiet, but now it was dead silent. his voice echoed as he spoke. "i'm lance." he nervously stuck out his hand and immediately pushed the sleeve back down. keith almost laughed at this.

 

"i'm keith. and it's fine your scars show, man. we're all fucked up here in some way." this made lance smile a bit more. he let his sleeves fall back a bit, revealing some of the scars on his wrist. keith couldn't believe that someone could do so much self harm. then, lance spoke in an almost hushed whisper.

 

"so... why are you here?" lance's eyes darted around the room. he seemed like he was scared to talk, so keith lowered his voice too.

 

"depression issues."

 

"oh." everything got quiet again. that is, until a tall man walked in. he looked like a gentle giant, but wore a stone cold expression.

 

"kogane?" he called. keith stood up and looked at him.

 

"here."

 

"good. come on back." keith glanced at lance and shrugged, then waved. lance waved back. he almost looked sad to see him go.

 

the door shut behind them with a mild slam, but nothing on the various shelves rattled. keith sat down in a small, chestnut coloured chair and looked awkwardly at the man. he had an unreadable expression at first, but then it turned into a smile.

 

"hello, nice to meet you, i'm mister yelloefeild. so, let's talk about this, shall we?'

 

\--

 

lance tapped his foot against the somewhat dirty tile and drummed his fingers on his thigh. he was more nervous than sad now, what was going to happen? and keith, why did he want to know more about him? i mean, he  _was_ really cute. after all... they both had a bit of the same problem.

 

"oh, he left his phone..." lance whispered to himself. he reached out to grab it, but he stopped himself. why would he need to take it?

 

 _that's stealing, you moron._ lance thought to himself.  _this is keith's. keith ko... kokane? no, kogane. keith kogane. i'll have to actually remember that correctly._

 

\--

 

keith walked out the door, looking a bit freshened up. lance smiled and seemed to bounce. keith laughed quietly for a few seconds and hugged lance. lance was shocked by this, but hugged him back. keith grabbed his phone and headphones, and then lance started speaking again.

 

"maybe i'll see you next time?" lance questioned. keith nodded.

 

"oh, and here," keith reached deep down into his pocket and pulled out a small slip of paper and grabbed a pen from a nearby wire basket sitting on a table and wrote down some numbers. he handed the paper to lance, "my number. i know we just met, but i think we should talk more, if you'd like."

 

"yeah, sounds like a plan to me." lance took the paper and slid it into his pocket. he looked at keith, and, for the first time, realized that maybe his life wasn't all that bad. after all, he'd just met keith, a friend to him already.

 

"you know, maybe the world isn't  _that_ bad, hm?" keith chuckled, walking out. lance chuckled too and responded with,

 

"amen to that!"

 

they waved at each other until keith made it back to his car. lance smiled to himself, thinking of his new friend. then, the man stepped out from the door, smiling.

 

"mcclain?"

**Author's Note:**

> hi about the 'amen to that' i'm not christian so yeet
> 
> did you like the fic? if so, please leave a comment or a kudos... or both!


End file.
